


Alas de papel.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Gabriel Agreste is a monster, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Si no fuese por él, ella y Nooroo seria libres y no tendrían que sufrir por sus deseos egoístas.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nooroo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Alas de papel.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589462) by [ScourgeFanatic101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101). 



_"¿De quién es la culpa de que las cosas terminaron así? ¿Coincidencia? ¿Un accidente? ¿Destino? No existe el destino. Es simplemente una combinación de una circunstancia y la siguiente. ¿Y quién es el que crea esas circunstancias? ¿Quién es? Eres tú.- Rize Kamishiro._

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Era difícil decirlo, y Nooroo no ayudaba con tomar la cuenta ya que trataba de hacer que no pensara en el tiempo que ambos han pasado siendo prisioneros de Gabriel, relamiendo sus labios secos solo trato de acomodar su pierna que tenía aquel grillete que la tenía atada a aquel observatorio abandonado.

Su tobillo estaba con piel pelada producto de las incontables veces que intento irse, dejando solo carne tierna que trataba de evitar mover por el ardor que le provocaba también estaba hinchado y estaba segura que necesitaba ser revisada por un médico, intento muchas veces quitar aquella cadena solo logrando lastimarse y que 'él' solo llegara a ser más fuerte con sus golpes para dejarla débil.

No dejaba escapar el hecho de que la llamaba "Emilie" en vez de su nombre. Nooroo le había dicho que había sido su antigua portadora antes de que esta muriera y el Miracolous terminara en el suelo antes de que lo encontrara, se suponía que nadie debía de encontrarlo pero una mariposa tan blanca como la nieve la llevo a donde ahora era su prisión, las mariposas blancas que estaban revoloteando a su alrededor se posaron sobre ella consolándola.

Estaba cansada.

Su cuerpo estaba más delgado de lo que pensó que lo vería algún día y ya no podía ponerse de pie, podía ver sus huesos a través de su piel recordándole que solo podía comer una vez al día, Gabriel le había prometido que le daría más comida si hacía más Akumas pero se negaba a siquiera considerarlo.

Deseaba Akumas con personas sin ningún tipo de moralidad o limites, como cuando sintió esas emociones de esa chica italiana. Estaba segura que ella podría ser un buen Akuma, pero se negaba a darle poder a alguien que no tendría escrúpulos en lastimar a las personas, se negaba a ser partícipe de que gente inocente fuera herida.

Marinette odiaba saber que ya era cómplice de aterrorizar a su hogar con sus mariposas, no quería agregar a sangre de inocentes a sus manos.

Nooroo estaba abrazando sus dedos en un intento de consolarla, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro al saber que si bien todo estaba mal al menos no estaba sola. Era egoísta saber que estaba feliz de que el pequeño Kwami era igual de prisionero que ella, pero era a lo único a lo que se aferraba ahora al saber que su cordura estaba por romperse, su compañía evitaba que se rompiera.

Algún día, ambos saldrían de esta prisión, y así ella tal vez use sus mariposas para ayudar uniéndose a Coccinelle y a Chat Noir.

Algún día, le mostraría a Nooroo sus creaciones, como también algún día Gabriel Agreste pagaría por lo que les ha hecho hacer.

* * *

Nathalie sabe que lo que está haciendo es peligroso, pero honestamente sabía que era lo correcto luego del primer avistamiento de Akumas vio cómo su jefe desaparece a veces para que luego haya un akuma atacando.

Luego de publicar anónimamente una ubicación de cierto observatorio abandonado, tan antiguo que ya para la mayoría ha sido olvidado.

Sabía que había alguien prisionero allí, luego de seguir a Gabriel y verlo llevar una sola botella de agua y un trozo de pan era obvio que alguien estaba allí contra su voluntad, no podía esperar a que su publicación fuera tomada enserio por mucho que ella se viera como la fiel asistente de Gabriel Agreste pero en realidad sabía que si había alguien allí, no iba tener sangre en sus manos.

Cuando entro se esperó lo peor, era bien sabido que Gabriel no era misericordioso, Emilie era la prueba de ello.

Ver como apago su luz hasta que no quedo nada era una prueba de eso, y fue allí cuando la vio entre miles de mariposas blancas que volaban de un lado a otro. Encadenada, delgada y enfermiza, la luz que venia del vidrio del lugar le hizo darse cuenta de la cantidad de golpes que tenía a la vista, no quería pensar en lo que Gabriel pudo haberle hecho en el tiempo que la tuvo encerrada pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

Fue fácil reconocerla, sus padres al ser dueños de una panadería bastante popular, era fácil recordar la cantidad de noticias y anuncios en el periódico que preguntaban si la habían visto y si tenían información sobre su desaparición que llamaran a un número al que no le había prestado atención.

La esperanza estaba en sus ojos, ignoro todas sus preguntas y busco la forma de sacarla de allí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de ella.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- Su voz tranquila y áspera solo le daba una imagen nada bonita, el como la veía al saber que estaba buscando ayudarla le recordaba a Adrien cuando quiso conocer el mundo exterior.

-De acuerdo, Marinette, ¿Sabes dónde está la llave?- Vio aquella cadena atada al tobillo de la niña, e hizo una mueca al ver lo hinchado y lastimado que estaba, a lo lejos vio un pequeño charco rojo que sabía de qué era solo esperaba que Gabriel no haya llegado a tal extremo de maldad con Marinette.

Esperaba que al menos haya tenido la suficiente moral para no tocarla.

-Se la llevó.- Maldiciendo dio un vistazo rápido, tratando de buscar algo con que romper la cadena. Sus ojos vieron un hacha oxidada apoyada contra una pared a unos metros de Marinette, corriendo hacia ella regreso hacia la franco-china quien veía con ojos muy abiertos aquella hacha como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

Y por la forma en la que apretaba una de sus manos, parecía que era muy frecuente la vista de esa cosa.

-Necesitare que te muevas lo más lejos que puedas de la cadena, voy a tratar de romperla y no quiero que te lastimes.- Asintiendo con la cabeza, se arrastró lo más lejos posible tensando aquella cadena de metal.

**Crack!**

Y así la cadena se rompió, pedazos de metal saltaron y cayeron por el piso debido al impacto junto con la fuerza que Nathalie había usado.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-

Marinette vio su pierna hinchada, las heridas aun le picaban y le ardían junto con los golpes de la última vez hizo que viera estar de pie fuera una tarea titánica, negando con la cabeza vio apesarada a la mujer que la estaba salvando.

-Está bien, sostente, vamos a sacarte de aquí.-

Ayudándola a ponerse de pie la sostuvo cerca para así cargarla al estilo nupcial, no paso por alto lo delgada que estaba y como podía sentir sus huesos aun por encima de la ropa las mariposas volaban cada vez más inquietas por el observatorio, pudo ver como Marinette parecía cubrir algo con sus manos pero decidió ignorarlo.

Solo para darse la vuelta y ver a Gabriel Agreste parado detrás de ella.

* * *

El silencio era pesado y lo único que lo rompía era el aleteo de aquellas mariposas, Nathalie estaba atrayendo a Marinette más hacia ella en un intento de protegerla.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras veía asustada al hombre frente a ambas, quien se veía más enojado y amenazante que nunca la peliazul vio a su salvadora quien parecía no retroceder frente a él.

Podía sentir el miedo saliendo de ella, gracias al Miracolous de la mariposa podía ser capaz de sentir cada emoción de la gente pero el miedo era ahogado por la ira asesina que venía de su captor, podía sentir a Nooroo moverse contra ella.

Debía hacer algo, debía de hacerlo.

¿Pero que podía hacer en ese estado?

-Nathalie…- Su voz era fría y como una cuchilla se encargaba de apuñalarla, haciéndola sentir impotente sintió como sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

Estaba llorando…

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a Emilie?-

Nathalie solo vio en aquellos ojos grises como había perdido la cabeza, su mente retorcida había hecho que apartara a una niña de su familia por su amor enfermizo que mató a la verdadera Emilie, no iba a dejar que volviera a ponerle las manos encima a Marinette.

Indefensa.

Así se sentía. Indefensa.

Ha estado indefensa desde que fue hecha prisionera, lucho con uñas y dientes para volver a recuperar su libertad pero solo termino más débil solo aferrándose a la esperanza de que algún día iban a encontrarla a ella y a Nooroo, de así volver a estar con sus padres.

-Ella no es Emilie, Gabriel-

Sus ojos vieron de nuevo a la mujer que estaba tratando de sacarla de allí, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para lograrlo pero ella sabía que no lo lograría. Ella misma lo había intentado, el dolor en su cuerpo era evidencia de cuantas veces lo había intentado.

-Nathalie, te daré una última oportunidad para que sueltes a Emilie, y así no tenga que asesinarte yo mismo por tocarla.- Había enloquecido completamente, pero él mencionaba siempre ese mismo nombre.

Emilie.

¿Cuántas veces le gritaba ese nombre a la cara mientras la golpeaba?

¿Cuántas veces la obligo a verlo mientras le decía una y otra vez que recordara?

Ver esos ojos enloquecidos que brillaban de forma enfermiza al verla era algo que le daba nauseas, ese hombre le había hecho tanto daño.

Había lastimado a Nooroo.

Los había obligado a akumatizar a las personas para obtener un poder más allá de su comprensión, para un deseo que iba a desequilibrar el universo.

….¿En serio…. En serio iba a dejar que ganara…?

-Vete al diablo, Gabriel.-

Su corazón iba salírsele del pecho, y su mirada estaba en el responsable de que Coccinelle y Chat Noir tuvieran que tener sus Miracolous en circulación, esta vez no iba a dejar que ganara.

-Nooro…- La mirada de él la veía muy molesta, podía sentir la locura saliendo de cada poro. No iba a ser su prisionera nunca más.

-¡Nooroo transfórmame!- Y con un brillo violeta, vino su transformación sintiendo la magia abrazándola como una vieja amiga mientras sentía como su energía se restauraba.

Su vestido blanco ahora estaba más brillante y un par de alas salían de su espalda, se había soltado del agarre de Nathalie y ahora veía a su captor verla con aquella expresión que solo verla sabía terminaba siempre peinándola como una muñeca mientras murmuraba el nombre de Emilie.

Todo iba a terminar.

Ya no sería la prisionera de nadie.

Iba a ser libre!


End file.
